Promise you won't run
by AngelsFuckDevilsKiss
Summary: Miley stood in the rain as she watched Lilly walk away. If Lilly knew how Miley felt, she'd have stayed. But that's something Miley would have to fix. LILEY , one-shot. Enjoy!


1-shot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Miley's POV**

I stood in the rain, and watched as the drops of water trickled down my arms and my face. They soaked my hair, they caused my mascara to run. Oh wait, that wasn't from the rain. It's hard to tell if someone's crying while it rains. Even in plain sight, it's something you can't _really_ see. The rain is like the mask for pain. I masked the pain that night. Only for a little while.

"_Lillian!" I shouted to my best friend, who was started to walk away from me. She turned back. "Miley, I don't think we can be friends anymore" she said sadly. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I wanted to tell her everything was okay, but she wouldn't listen to me even if I tried. She was always stubborn like that. _

"_Lilly, please just wait a minute" I screamed to her. I could try running after her, but I felt as though my legs were glowed to the floor. I started bawling as I watched my best friend walk away. And all because __**she**__ loved __**me**__._

_When I found the strength to move, I chased after her. "Lilly!" I shouted, but she kept on going. I kept chasing until I found myself_ _on my hands and knees on the cold, wet ground. I felt a trickle down my face. I stared at the girl who was supposed to be my best friend. I stared at her with eyes of darkness. I watched intently. Each of her steps made the anger inside me grow incredibly... and I couldn't handle much more. She disappeared from my sight. I stood up and threw my hands in the air and screamed "YOU LOVED ME?!"._

So, since then, I've stood on this lonely, dark street-corner for hours. Thinking, praying, wishing she'd come back to me. I couldn't handle much more of this. I thought about going to her house, but I feared the reaction. She might slam the door or tell me to back off. I don't get it though. She ran from me, but she's the one who admitted to having had a major crush on me since a year ago, when we were 14. I told her it was okay. I was fine with it. I was more than fine with it. I was... _Rinnnng! Rinnnng! _I was quickly thrust out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. I flipped it open, and sighed. "'Ello?" I said.

"Miles, where are you?" my dad said in a concerned voice. And boy, he had a reason to be concerned.

"I'm out"

"Out where?" he asked.

"No where. Just out" I replied, "out crying"

"What?" dad asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to Lilly's" I said, "bye daddy" I closed my phone and started walking. The streets seemed to go on and on. It seemed like every step lasted an eternity. But finally, eternities later, I arrived at the Truscott residence. I rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Ms.Truscott, is Lilly here?" I asked. She smiled and pointed to the stairs.

"She's up in her room" she said, "she seems a little sad. Maybe you should talk to her a bit, and find out what's wrong" I nodded and went in. I felt Ms.Truscott's hand on my shoulder, so I swung my head back. "Miley"

"Hm?"

"Give her a hug" she said, "she could use one". I once again nodded.

Upstairs, I knocked on Lilly's door and asked if I could come in. She replied with a quiet yes. I opened the door. I found Lilly sitting on her bed, and I quickly took a seat beside her.

"Lilly" I started, "it's okay". She stared intently at the floor. She never replied to what I said. She just kept staring at the floor, while tears poured for her beautiful eyes.

"Lilly, talk to me. I want you to know that I'm cool with you liking me" I said reassuringly, as I placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't" she mumbled, "you don't need to treat me so kind. I'm a piece of trash, that's all I'll ever be"

"Don't say that, Lilly" I couldn't help but start bawling my eyes out with her, "Lils, please... Listen to me for a minute, okay? I..."

She peered into my eyes. I noticed her eyes were bloodshot, and more tears were welling up in them.

"Lilly, I love you" I said, "I love your face, I love your beautiful blue eyes, I love your personality... You're everything I could ever dream of having. I love you more than anything. I love you more than I could ever love any stupid boy"

I saw her eyes light up. More tears started streaming down from them, but I had a feeling these were happy tears. I wrapped my arms around her and brushed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arm around my neck and gently kissed my lips. I inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla–the perfume that was almost her trademark. She leaned over. "Miles, will you stay with me tonight?" she asked while staring amorously into my eyes. I smiled.

"Anything for you. But you've gotta promise me something"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Never run from me again. You know I'll always love you Lilly. No matter what"

She sealed the promise with a kiss, and that night (and every night since then) we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
